


Tender lovelings everywhere (Life's no fun without a good scare)

by Underthenarniansun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthenarniansun/pseuds/Underthenarniansun
Summary: In which Remus works at a thrift store, Sirius needs a better Halloween costume than James', and Halloween parties are attended





	Tender lovelings everywhere (Life's no fun without a good scare)

It was a slow day at the store considering how close they were to Halloween. Thrift stores always seemed to be The Destination around October, but after the usual morning rush, it had gotten pretty quiet. 

Remus had just rang up an elderly couple buying an obscene amount of dishes when a very harried, and attractive, man dashed in. He locked eyes with Remus and ran over. 

"You've got to help me!" He exclaimed, "I have a costume party to go to in a few hours and I need a costume that's better than my best mate's!"

"Alright, yeah, I can help." Remus said, "Did you have anything in mind?"

The man sighed dramatically, "I hadn't really thought that far. I look great in leather and heels though." He supplied somewhat helpfully. Then he stopped and squinted at Remus' shirt. "Wait. Your name is Remus? Like, that's your real name?"

"As opposed to what? My stripper name?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"That's not what I meant," the man said, "my name is weird too, I'm Sirius."

"What's your name then?" Remus asked. 

"I just told you, it's Sirius. Like the star, not the mood." Sirius said. 

"Oh," Remus blushed, feeling dumb. 

"S'alright, it happens all the time." Sirius assured him, "So my costume!" He remembered.

"Ah, yes," Remus said, who was already very entertained by Sirius. "Leather and heels. Have you considered a Rocky Horror costume?"

Sirius seemed impressed, "Good idea, but unfortunately I did that last year. I'll show you pictures someday." He winked.

"Someday?" Remus asked. 

"'Course. You should come to this party too. It's open invite. When do you get off work?"

Remus suddenly felt a little overwhelmed but he said, "9:30."

"Perfect! I'll be by to pick you up! Now let's pick out my costume!"

Sirius began wandering around the store, with Remus following him. There were posters of costume ideas all around the store around this time of month, giving suggestions for what people could buy to make certain costumes themselves. Sirius was paused in front of one for a pirate costume. 

"Bloody perfect." He whispered. He turned to Remus. "Let's make me a pirate." 

So off they set, to find Sirius a pirate costume. 

After about a half an hour, they had finally scrounged together the following:

One (1) women's blouse in white ("clothes don't have gender, Remus")

One (1) pair of heeled boots that looked pirate-y if you squinted but that Sirius insisted made his calves look too good to pass on them

One (1) pirate hat (with an accompanying eyepatch)

One (1) plastic sword that could pass for pirate-y

And, miraculously, one (1) parrot stuffed animal

"I already own leather pants and a leather vest, so I'll just add those too," Sirius decided. "Now, how about for you? If you're coming to the party, you need a costume too."

"I could come as a tired thrift store employee?" Remus suggested. 

"Nope. Boring. Not fun at all." Sirius replied. "Ooh, how about a Roman, Mr. Remus? We could get you a toga and... whatever it was Romans wore on their heads."

"A laurel?" Remus offered. 

"How did I know you would know what those were called? Bloody nerd," he said affectionately, "But yes, a laurel! We'll get you a laurel!"

So they went around the store again, finding some white sheets that would make a nice toga and a fake plant that Sirius reckoned he could turn into a laurel and they were set. 

By the time Remus was checking Sirius out, he had developed quite the crush on the other man and was definitely looking forward to the party. 

"Write your number on the receipt." Sirius told him. "I'll text you when I'm here. 9:30, right?" 

"9:30," Remus agreed, writing his number down. 

Sirius, bags in hand, flashed a grin at Remus as he walked out the door and Remus blushed madly when he also blew a kiss at him. 

By 9:30, the store had closed and the tidying had been done and Remus was finally able to clock out. As he left the break room, he checked his phone, which had a texts from an unknown number. 

"I'm here!

With your laurel ;)

This is Sirius by the way"

Remus smiled to himself and texted him a quick "Be out in a second. Putting on my toga." 

After that had been done, he walked outside of the building, where he saw Sirius, dressed as a pirate, on a motorcycle. 

Sirius looked good. Really good. Really really good. Like, that man in leather pants should be illegal good. 

Remus realized he had been staring and awkwardly cleared his throat. 

"You drive a motorcycle?" Was the first appropriate thing he could think of to say. 

Sirius arched an eyebrow, "Yeah." He replied. 

"I should've bloody expected." Remus muttered. 

Sirius just laughed and handed him a helmet, "Safety first." 

Remus put the helmet on and cautiously slung his leg over the bike, then sat there, unsure of where to put his hands. 

"Like this," Sirius said, reaching around and pulling Remus' arms so that they were circling his waist. 

Remus blushed fiercely at the contact, but definitely didn't mind it. 

"Now hold on tight," Sirius warned, then he revved the engine and off they went. 

It took maybe ten minutes to reach the party and Remus was, admittedly, sad when the ride was over. 

"This is James' house. He throws parties all the time and they're ace." Sirius told him as they stopped at what easily could've been a castle instead of a house. 

They both got off the bike and then Sirius grabbed his bag, opening it and pulling out a circle of leaves. "Here! Your laurel!" He presented. Then, before Remus could reach out for it, Sirius carefully placed it on his head. Then stepped back to admire his work. 

"You look cute." He said, making Remus blush again, then he went back into his bag and pulled out his pirate hat and eyepatch. 

"Figured it wouldn't have been smart to drive with the eyepatch." He added, putting it on. Remus agreed. 

"Alright!" He exclaimed, "to the party we go! And I'll definitely look better than James!"

He took Remus' hand and dragged him up to the house. 

 

It wasn't even ten yet, but the party was raging. Remus couldn't even count the number of people that were there. He probably would've stood stunned in the entryway if Sirius weren't pulling him through the crowd, weaving around people until he spotted who he was looking for. 

"Lily! Lily Potter!" He shouted and a red headed woman turned around. She smiled when she saw Sirius and came to greet him. 

"Sirius, you know my last name isn't Potter," she shouted over the noise. 

"Not yet, anyways. And, hey, you responded to it." Sirius replied, smirking. 

Lily hit him, "Oh, sod off." She said, but she was smiling. 

"So where's Jamesies?" Sirius asked, "And, more importantly, what's he dressed as?"

"Well, it was a little last minute-"

"As our costumes usually are." Sirius told Remus. 

"-but he's Edward Scissorhands." Lily told him. 

"Lily, my love!" A voice called, and everyone turned to see a man in a very hastily put together Edward Scissorhands costume. 

The man, who Remus could only assume was James, had messed up his hair terribly, put on white face paint, eye liner, and black lipstick, was wearing all black, and was holding an obscene amount of pairs of scissors. 

"That's white face you prick!" Sirius called out, jokingly. 

"Oh shut it Sirius. It's not my fault that Eddy wasn't a POC. And do you know how long it took to get my hair to stick up like this? How much product is in my hair? Lils and I spent more time on my hair than we did on the rest of the costume." James said. 

"I can tell," Sirius laughed, "Well, I think I won then." He declared. 

"I agree. Sorry babe." Lily said. 

James sighed. "Fair is fair, I guess. Who's this?" He asked, gesturing to Remus. 

"Ah, this is Remus, he helped me with my costume so I am indebted to him for forever. Also he's cute." Sirius said. 

"Sirius, stop being such a flirt. Do you even know if the bloke is gay?" James asked. 

"For the record, I am." Remus said before Sirius could collect his indignant spluttering and defend himself. 

"Ha! See! I knew it!" Sirius exclaimed, looking very pleased at the new information he had acquired. 

"Oh, come on. You didn't have to let him be right." James complained. 

"Sorry?" Remus said. 

"Nah, I'm just teasing you. Be as gay as you want."

"James is very tolerant." Sirius said, laughing. 

"Oi! I am very tolerant!" James retorted. 

"I know, mate." Sirius told him, "Now let's party!"

 

After some dancing and what might have been a bit too much alcohol, Remus was having a blast. 

He had, however, lost Sirius. James was easy to see as he was so bloody tall, so Remus went up to him. 

"James! Where'd Sirius go?" He called to him. 

"Outside. Cigarette break." James replied. 

Remus nodded and headed out. He saw a figure with a parrot on his shoulder sitting on the curb in the front of James' lawn. He quietly walked up to a smoking Sirius. 

"Mind company?" He asked. 

Sirius turned around and smiled at him, "'Course not."

So, Remus sat, maybe a little closer than he would've were he not pleasantly tipsy. 

"D'you- er- maybe think you'd want to see each other again?" Sirius asked, flicking his cigarette away. 

"Sirius," Remus said, turning to look him in the eyes and summoning all the alcohol-induced courage he had, "if it's alright with you, I'm going to kiss you now."

Sirius smiled and nodded. Remus smiled back and leaned in, kissing him gently. After a few seconds, he pulled away. 

He looked nervously at Sirius, who was smiling at him. "We'll definitely be having to do that again."

Remus laughed and said, "Okay," and leaned in again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to those of you who've read my work and continue to support me! As always, my Tumblr is underthenarniansun, so feel free to contact me there with any requests or questions!


End file.
